WHere is the love
by Clumsy Dreamer
Summary: After the cullens left. Charlie starts abusing bella. Then a mysterious person comes to her in time to help her get out of that lift. Summary sucks but give it a shot please.


Where's the Love, is my first fan fiction on this site, please be nice :)

Thanks R&R, i wanna know what you think.

* * *

Its been over a year since _**they**_ left me. I havent been the same since. My own father started abusing me because i cried to much. Can you believe that my own father, the chief of police, hits and rapes me.

Its all _**their**_ fault. If _**they **_wouldn't have left, then i wouldn't have to suffer all the things that Charlie does to me. I'm sick and tired of this life. School is a drag, the only people i talk to and sit in lunch with is Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. The bitch squad which is what my group calls them is of course, Lauren, Jessica, and some new girl Cindy, who thinks shes all that, blah blah blah.

That's our group and theirs. The bitches hate Angela and I, because we stole their men, like i would actually go out with them. I see them as brothers and sisters, as they see me as their sister. Everything is alright in school until i go home. That's were all hell goes on. I try to act all nice and happy like i used to be when _**they **_were here, but he seemed to like his new self and continued. If i would have told anyone what he was doing, he said he would personally see that i was dead in an "accident".

The worse thing about all this is that Jacob my best friend decided to get on the act. When i found out he was a werewolf was when he phased right in front of me. Yup, i bet you think it was because he was mad at Charlie for abusing me. Your wrong if you think that, he phased because Charlie didn't invite him to be with me too. He all but dragged me to my house and told charlie that he wants part of this too, and if charlie says no he would go to the FBI. So of course charlie said yes.

Jacob took me on the couch right in front of a very lustful Charlie. The sicking part was that Charlie was masturbating while watching us.

All this started 2 months after _**they**_ left.

Today was a different day from the rest of them. Charlie was coming home late and Jacob has patrols today, so I went a head to the shopping with the little money I had for clothes. When I got home I went to the kitchen and started making dinner for me, it was a good thing they weren't here because I wasn't aloud to eat until they ate and when I did it was only a little. I was my favorite pasta _chicken alfrado_. I was just about to sit on the table when through the back door came an angry looking Jacob shouting at me.

"BELLA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?

he shouted. He grabbed my pasta ant thru it to the wall were it shattered to the ground.

"I--" "Don't answer, come here were going for a little thru the woods" He cut me off while roughly grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the forest thru the back door. We got to a very deep in the forest that I didn't even know the way back to the house.

He pushed me to the ground, while all but ripping his clothes and mine. Now I know where this is going and it ain't going to be nice. Jacobs the kinda guy that has to have it fast, hard and rough. He got right down to business. I cried out in pain when he thrusted in to me. He didn't let me get use to him just kept going at it. When he was done, he stayed for a couple of seconds then stood up.

"I swear Bella, you'll be getting a beating tonight for not cleaning and not being there when charlie gets home" He smirked at me while I was crying from the excruciating pain the was coming from my private area. "Hope you find you home nice and safe"

He barked out a laugh, phased and was on his way.

I stayed there crying and crying hugging myself. I don't know how long I stay there. It could have been minutes, hours, days. I was just laying there crying silently to myself. I was there until a musical voice got me out of my crying.

"Bella, is that you?" said the last person I thought I ever would see in my life.


End file.
